Friends Or Foes?
by O'Rai-kun
Summary: Three hundred years ago, Pitch 'found' Jack all alone and frightened in the woods of Burgess. Turning him corrupt and naming him Black Ice, Pitch has filled the boy up with lies about the guardians in relation to his family, making him hate them. Can the big four save Jack and take down Pitch, or will vengeance overpower the teen? (Sucky summary, I know) Black Ice! Jack Frost!


**A.U:** This is a 're-do' of one of my previous stories: "Light's Purpose: Darkness", which I deleted. (Lost my files which had the future chapters along with the whole 'plan' thing, so couldn't remember anything I was going to do with it. I have a terrible memory!). I changed a few things around...kinda a lot. But most of the 'second scene' of this chapter is directly from the first chapter of LP:D. - Not a smiley face, but here! :)

This is a short chapter, I know. I wrote it in like three hours after deleting the document over and over because it did not 'feel' right. Anywho, here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, however, I do own this story.

NOTE: My grammar and spelling is not the best, I know. I've been pulling my hair out waiting for my English teacher to give us lessons. Now that there is only a week t'ill exams, than school is out for the summer, I guess I have to wait and see if we touch the subject in Sophomore year, eh.

**Also: **I didn't actually proof-read this chapter, but I promise to in the future. I'm just really tired, and have so much work to get done for tomorrow, that I just checked spell check and went with it. Really wanted this chapter posted tonight.

Reviews are very much appreciated! :) Critiques and advice too, but no flames, or whatever they call lashing out on here. Hahaa.

* * *

Black Ice lay on his bed, sighing due to boredom. He had nothing to do, nothing to keep himself entertained, and no one to pass the time with. The only person he ever got to see was his master, Pitch Black, and that was not a lot to begin with. Pitch neglected Black, only visiting him when he improved his black-sand to inject some into the teen's veins, which were rare occasions, or when he needed his assistance. Black understood. He did not resent his master. How could he? Pitch had found Black all alone and confused in the woods, not knowing what his own name was, or why he even existed. After being informed his name was: "Black Ice", Pitch had offered Black a place to stay at his realm, but only if he followed a few 'simple' rules.

_"You may not leave the realm without my permission, as well, as you may not let anyone inside either. You must follow every single one of my orders without question, no matter what they may be. You are not to use your powers without my instruction, in fact, give me your staff. I will return it back to you for moments on end when you truly need it. Do not disturb me while I work. And the most important rule: Do not allow yourself to be seen. I will provide you with clothing to hide away your hair and skin on nights I allow you to leave to perform your duties, but within the realm, you do not have to hide your appearance." Pitch recited, as his eyes narrowed on the teen before him. _

_A sad look crossed Black's face, which brought the realization to Pitch that perhaps he was being too hard on the boy. The Boogeyman then decided to soften up a little, only to ensure that Black would go with him. Pitch needed Black to go with him, no matter what, even if he had to beat him unconscious, and drag him there himself. But why do unnecessary work when you could take the easy route?_

_Pitch kneeled down next to the boy who sat with his knees against his chest. He then offered a comforting—but fake—smile, and gently placed a hand on the teen's shoulder._

_"Black, do you know why I'm placing so many restrictions on you?" Pitch asked, lowering his voice into a hushed tone._

_Black Ice shook his head and then buried his face into his knees. The poor boy was so confused and frightened._

_"For your well-being, Black, I don't want you to get hurt as you did in the past." Pitch lied, holding in his malicious intent. Black's eyes darted onto the older man after hearing the last part._

_"…As I did in the past?" His voice was shaky._

_"Yes. The reason you cannot remember anything, Black, is the guardians' fault. They did something so horrible and cruel, that it caused you to forget everything. They made all the children in the world to stop believing you and me, including your own family, and instead believe in them. They are such selfish beings, they are. You are never to associate with them, or else they may try to destroy you. They allowed you to live when they attacked you and your village, only to watch you suffer. That's why you must remain in my realm." Pitch lied. Oh how he was enjoying manipulating the boy._

_"They…they made my family abandon me?" Tears swelled in spirit's bright blue eyes. The eyes which Pitch hated, along with the mess of white locks that sat on his head. He could not help but imagine if they black instead. Yes, black eyes, much like lifeless coals staring back at the empty world. What a wonderful sight it would be. But he held in the excitement for another time._

_"Yes. They are ruthless, and they don't care about anyone else but themselves. Their ringleader is MiM, the Man in Moon. That's why you are never to expose yourself to that cold and fruitless moon. Or else-….I can't even bring myself to tell you." Pitch did not know what else to say, but he thought that was enough as he noticed cold streams of tears rolling down the spirit's checks. He could not hold in his sinister smile, but quickly changed it back into one sympathy before Black noticed._

_Pitch stood up from his spot on the frozen lake, and extended a hand to his new 'teammate', then continued. "-But come with me Black, and you will have company and security. You will never have to encounter the poor excuse of 'Guardians of Childhood' as long as you follow my rules. I will give you power, strength, to beat our common enemy in revenge of taking away your family. Once we have done so, everyone will believe you and I, including your family. You will be reunited with them in due time, I promise you that." _

Black stared up at the rocked ceiling as he recalled the promise Pitch had made him. As long as he obeyed his master, he could see his family once again. Many times Black had found himself pondering over what his family was like. Did they always nag their children when their safety was involved like the humans he occasionally saw while performing his duties did. Maybe they were warm to the touch, making every embrace fell as though they were being wrapped in a blanket.

The teen turned to his side as he traced his fingers along the wall on the thousands of marks engraved by him. His room-which was much more like a cell with only a stone hard bed, a table and chair in the far corner of his for meals, and snow covering everything for comfort—the walls were covered in those medium-sized markings, all representing 'one' day that he had been under Pitch's care.

"One hundred and nine thousand five hundred and seventy days give or take. I've been waiting for you guys for almost three centuries…I hope you are all well." Black muttered to himself. "-I can't wait until you all believe in me once again." Black smiled innocently, before drifting off into a soundless sleep.

* * *

North inspected his new icy creation, and once he found it met his standards, the large man smiled proudly. A few of his elves approached his desk with a plate of cookies, which most were in their mouths but was then placed back onto the plate; North didn't mind, nor did he care. All he cared about was his newly made sculpture of an old plane, looking to be from around the 1930's—which without a doubt would be added into his collection.

"z'ere, finished!" The old man laughed, grabbing a handful of cookies and shoving them into his mouth. One thing he could not seem to resist were cookies, especially if they were shaped and decorated in a Christmas theme; brought out the Christmas spirit, 'ya know.

"Now eet's time for test flight!" North declared, leaning back into his chair.

The elves watched in amazement as the ice propellers began to spin, (even though they had seen the jolly man's magic numerous times before). North extended his arm, allowing his palm to act as a runway for the plane to shoot off.

North's blue eyes followed along with the plane. It slowly flew in circles, then towards the door. The elves made their "oo's" and "awes" and even clapped as if it were a circus show, but immediately stopped when the door swung opened, causing the ice plane to smash into a million pieces.

"NO!" North shouted, quickly standing up from his chair with both hands placed on his head in distress.

Before he could say anything, Phil—a yeti and one of North's workers, also the one who caused the disappointed look on the man's face—began spitting out words in his native tongue, which only North could understand.

North stopped moping over his crushed plane and instead directed his attention on the alarmed yeti.

"Slow down, ee can't understand vot you are saying." North told him as moved away from his large oak desk and towards the hairy beast.

"Huskfiael!" Phil panicked, pointing out into the hallway where the workshops were visible. North hastily walked past Phil-not understanding his panicked speech-and decided to check on his own.

North had a strange feeling, somewhat similar to the one back in the dark ages, and he'd soon find out why. The white heard man patted his stomach, the area where the bad feeling was settled at, and made his way down the hallway; avoiding collision was scrambled elves and bustling yetis.

He knew exactly where to go to address the matter, the globe room.

* * *

**A.N: **Decent enough for your guys' tastes I hope. Please review! Also, the whole 'Days Jack has been with Pitch' thing, I calculated it to be around the number he said. Sorry for such a short chapter, again! Next time I'll try making it longer. Long chapters are always awesome, eh? :)


End file.
